supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl (Vol 6) 6
Synopsis for "The End of The Beginning In a memory, Kara Zor-El trained against a robot instructor for her finals trials. The combat aspect was an integral part of the curriculum, and as such, she was required to pass it. Still, Kara's interests lay in the sciences, and her father was well aware of this as he interrupted the training session. Despite the reprieve, Kara knew that she would have to improve in order to pass the finals. Now, Kara is powerless and pinned to a wall on what remains of Argo City, which somehow survived the destruction of Krypton, and now orbits a blue star. Away from the yellow sun of earth, Kara is merely a normal girl again. She resigns herself to dying, but at least it will be at home, in the place where her family and friends died. Near the Statue of Liberty, a young Irishwoman is accosted by a pair of tourists and asked to take their picture. She has them get a photo of her as well, but her pose is ruined by the sudden appearance of Reign. Turning to one of the security guards at the monument, she commands him to inform the leaders of the world that she will give them the honour of dying first. Kara is wakened by the sound of her parents' voices. She looks to see their ghostly visages, encouraging her. Her father states that they will always be there for her, and together, with their added strength, she can free herself. With some effort, Kara yanks the sword from her cape, freeing herself from the wall. Her parents warn that she must go before the remains of the city are absorbed by the blue sun. Kara worries that she cannot escape, because she has no power left. Her Mother places a hand on her chest, and a bright ball of light glows as she states that the power is and always has been within her. Her parents bid her goodbye as Kara makes her way back to the only home she has left Earth. Meanwhile, Reign is wreaking havoc in New York City, with the military trying to apprehend her to no avail. Fortunately, Kara arrives and punches her hard. Reign is pleased to see that Kara has freed herself, and hopes that she has come to join her in conquering the planet. With righteous rage, Kara explains that she is not there to rule the earth, but to kick Reign off of it. Reign defends herself, taunting Kara with the mystery of her past; of both of their pasts. She believes that the earth is somehow involved in the destruction of Krypton, especially considering that it is the only place where Kryptonian survivors can be found. She reveals that she knows about Kal-El, and has taken measures to prevent his intervention. Reign warns that Kara will not likely survive this encounter by herself, given that just like the Kryptonians, more than one Worldkiller survived. Appearing in "The End of The Beginning" Featured Characters *Supergirl (Kara Kent) Supporting Characters *Zor-El (Flashback Only) *Alura In-Ze (Hallucination) Villains *Worldkillers *Reign *Silver Banshee Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Krypton *Argo City *'Earth' *'New York City' *'Statue of Liberty' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21066 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-the-end-of-the-beginning/37-315706/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 06